El precio de la domesticación
by levadura
Summary: Recuento de sucesos de dos amores imposibles y las cosas que habrían sucedido en el improbable caso de que Gaara hubiera querido a Naruto.  SasuNaru/GaaNaru .


**El precio de la domesticación**

Recuento de sucesos de dos amores imposibles y las cosas que habrían sucedido en el improbable caso de que Gaara hubiera querido a Naruto. [SasuNaru/GaaNaru].

* * *

><p>Fanfic romanticón, melodramático y con lime.<p>

**Disclaimer y Advertencia**s: Naruto no es mío. El peor fanfic que he escrito jamás.

* * *

><p>En el improbable caso de que Gaara hubiera querido a Naruto, el suyo habría sido un amor muy fugaz.<p>

Habría sido rápido… si no imposible. Su amor hubiera sido como la brizna invisible que templa las mañanas veraniegas de Konoha. Hubiera sido tan fresco, tan imperceptible, como esta pizca de temporal que se anticipa a la alborada y hace que la ropa interior de Sai amanezca húmeda en el tendedor. O hubiera sido como las flores efímeras que crecen en el desierto de Suna.

Habría durado tanto como esos lagos que se marchitan entre la arena, cada vez que mueren los meses de lluvias.

* * *

><p>—Tarde —musitó el muchacho mirando el reloj de pared—. Bien dicen que los malos hábitos difícilmente mueren.<p>

El enorme y deforme pájaro naranja que había estado tocando su ventana entró, más bien torpemente, tirando unos papeles que se encontraban en una mesa cercana.

—Discúlpeme, señor Kazekage, no volverá a suceder.

Gaara resopló, esbozando una sonrisa tan diminuta que bien pudo haber pasado desapercibida debido a su poca flexibilidad facial.

—¿De dónde salió toda la solemnidad? Desde que te convertiste Hokage eres puras fórmulas y ritos.

—Desde que te convertiste Kazekage, te volviste en un parlanchín de primera, ¿eh, Gaara-kun?

El pelirrojo sonrió. —Los gajes del oficio.

—¿Y bien? —suspiró el rubio, quitándose la máscara de anbu y rascándose la cabeza.

—Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso. Sobre todo por qué decidiste entrar por la ventana… oigo tus guardias afuera de la puerta.

—¡El factor sorpresa, Gaara-kun! Debemos representar la labor ninja aún en lo más trivial —el pelirrojo alzó una ceja— pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es la razón de que me hayas convocado tan de repente.

El pelirrojo permaneció callado. Naruto recogió los papeles que estaban en el suelo.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo tener una charla con un viejo amigo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, dejando caer nuevamente los papeles, y se pegó con la palma en la frente.

—¡De verdad que eres increíble! ¡Hacerme venir hasta acá para contarme tus chismes…!

Gaara dejó escapar una risa. —No pierda el porte, señor Hokage.

—Señor Hokage esto, Señor Hokage lo otro, ¡Señor Hokage firme estos informes!, Señor Hokage ¡mi abuelo quiere saludarlo!, ¡Señor Hokage por favor arregle las cañerías de la zona tal!, Señor Hokage ¡bese a mi bebé…! ¿te pasa lo mismo? —Naruto se paseó dando círculos en la oficina de su amigo, imitando mil voces e inventando personalidades. Parecía consternado—. Los amo… pero a veces pienso que es demasiado.

—Lo entiendo. Me pasa todo el tiempo —asintió Gaara—. Quizás… excepto lo de las cañerías, en Suna tenemos instalaciones que renovamos con regularidad… se estropean siempre por el clima.

Naruto gruñó.

—Ya, ya, broma, broma.

—Muy gracioso, señor Kazekage, ¡muuuuuy graciosito-'_tte-bayo_!

—Hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir eso…

—¡Tanto que cuido mi vocabulario y en mi primera junta diplomática…! —masculló exasperado— ¿y bien? —preguntó nuevamente Naruto.

—¿Y bien? —repitió Gaara. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras que Naruto se desparramaba en un sillón verde musgo. Gaara siguió sellando papeles, sin darle la menor importancia.

De repente Naruto comprendió. Primero lo miró con incredulidad, después se acercó al gobernante de la aldea de la Arena…

…y puso cara de animal moribundo. —¡Sabes que no puedo decirle que se vaya así nada más!

—Sabes que no voy a hablar de nada, si está allá afuera… mucho menos si ni siquiera tiene la decencia de esconder su _chakra_.

—Nunca te cayó bien, ¿eh?

—No tengo muy buenos recuerdos del examen de _chūnin, —_bromeó con un rostro mortalmente grave. Naruto, como siempre, no supo interpretar el chiste. (Bien decía la Mizukage que Naruto era el gobernante más impertinente que Konoha había tenido jamás… no sabía cuando bromear, ni cuando dejar de hacerlo).

—¡Pero si apenas teníamos doce años! Todos hemos cambiado mucho…

—No te diré cómo hacer tu trabajo, Naruto-kun —agregó Gaara seriamente, a manera de disculpa—. Sé que las personas cambian con el tiempo, pero…

—¿Pero? —Naruto oscureció su rostro.

—Pero tener a un criminal de rango S como guardia personal… no sé cómo puedes tener tanta fe en…

Naruto lo interrumpió, horriblemente serio.

—Tuve fe en ti.

Y Gaara, con el razonamiento ocluido por los celos, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

* * *

><p>En el improbable caso de que Gaara hubiera amado al sexto Hokage; en esta situación seguro que Naruto hubiera amado a Sasuke. La domesticación tiene procesos misteriosos.<p>

—¡Pero si es cierto _dattebayo_! —gritó, tirando el alcohol de su vaso a una mujer que pasaba por ahí, ganándose un golpe de Tsunade—. ¡Perdón!

—¡Esa era la secretaria del señor feudal del país del Rayo y… nade de '_dattebayo's_ o gritos, Naruto! —susurró la mujer, molesta—. Tienes que aparentar ser educado e inteligente… aunque sea sólo hoy.

—¿Aparentar? ¡Pero si soy muuuy inteligente! —se ganó ahora un pisotón—. ¡Eres horrible, vieja bruja!

—Pronto me sucederás, niño tonto —la mujer suavizó el rostro, después de haber alzado su puño nuevamente—, y quiero que todas estas personas que están aquí te den el visto bueno.

—¡No te preocupes, Tsunade-baachan! ¡Deja todo en manos del gran Naruto!

—¡Gran… estúpido eres! —gruñó Tsunade. Naruto rió tontamente y ante otra reprimenda de la mujer, el joven pelirrojo con el cual charlaba el rubio agregó:

—Tsunade-sama, no desconfíe tanto de Naruto —intervino con la suavidad que le habían conferido los años de diplomacia y de sufrimiento—. Seguro que lo hará bien.

La mujer suspiró, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, y ojeando al muchacho en cuestión. —Es un cabeza dura, pero contigo a su lado, seguro que todo sale bien.

"Con él a mi lado, seguro que todo sale bien" pensó Gaara. —Yo me encargo que cuidarlo.

—Gracias, gracias, Kazekage-sama —rió Naruto socarronamente.

Naruto palmeo en la espalda al Kazekage. Tres veces.

(La primera ágil. La segunda tosca. La tercera como una caricia tierna.)

* * *

><p>La domesticación se dio hace mucho tiempo.<p>

Naruto tenía como doce años e Iruka-sensei le invitó un platón de _ramen_. Ese día nunca se le olvidará, pues era otoño y el color rojizo que tenían en sus testas los árboles de _Konohagakure_ se confundía con el cielo. Desde el piso de Iruka-sensei, en un complejo departamental de cinco plantas, pudo observar su inmensa aldea en su debida finitud. Naruto aún era pequeño y creía que el mundo era muy grande y adverso. Pero esa ocasión, con la tarde que fallecía junto con el verdor de las hojas, pensó por primera vez que no importaba.

Lo que realmente valía la pena eran ese plato de ramen y el hombre amable que le había comprado la cena y lo miraba como el padre más indulgente de todos.

_La domesticación tiene procesos misteriosos._ A veces el amor no es suficiente.

Como Sakura que intentó toda la vida amar a Sasuke, recibiendo no más que negativas. Como Naruto, que intenta amar a quien se encuentra enfrente y desamparado. Quizás tiene alma de mártir, pero a Sakura le parece inconcebible que pueda respetar y querer a personas como Sasuke, a pesar de todo lo que han hecho.

—Nunca podré perdonarte —le dijo una vez Sakura. Sasuke estaba preso, recibiendo estoicamente su condena—. El castigo para los desertores es la muerte.

El muchacho, con el rostro semi-viril de alguien que nunca alcanzará la adultez, le respondió con un álgido silencio.

—Bien dicen… —continuó Sakura—, que se odia con más pasión a quien se amó con más fuerza.

Sasuke gruñó y sonrió con amargura.

—Tú lo sabes bien, —respondió Sakura ácidamente—. No sé por qué aún me molesto en visitarte…

Ambos callaron. Sasuke, para sorpresa de la mujer fue quien retomó la palabra.

—¿Costumbre? —inquirió en un suspiro—. ¿Un rito?

—Siempre vengo a la misma hora —dijo Sakura, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

Quizás para cuando Sakura había llegado esa tarde, Sasuke ya había sido domesticado.

* * *

><p>—¿Sabes que te van a matar? —suspiró Naruto.<p>

—Es la misma historia de siempre —Sasuke habló desde estómago, como si vomitara las palabras. Como si cada una la pronunciara con una rabia que se hallaba contenido en su vientre y que salía dolorosamente de entre sus dientes.

—Te van a matar Sasuke —repitió Naruto—. Y todo acabará.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar.

—¿Hablaremos de perdón? —el que iba a ser Hokage rió ante la aparente ironía.

—Nunca te perdonaré haberme dejado vivir…

Naruto se quedó callado, con gesto serio. Parecía estar estudiando qué le diría. Finalmente, como siempre, le ganaron las vísceras.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría no perdonarte, Sasuke.

El muchacho de ojos negros alzó la mirada.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Como, por ejemplo —Naruto continuó— que le hayas roto el corazón a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke emitió una risa áspera, casi canina. Se acercó a los límites de la celda, hasta donde se lo permitieron los sellos que Tsunade y el mismo Naruto le habían puesto para contenerlo. Miró al joven rubio a los ojos.

—Adiós, _usuratonkachi_.

Y ante el rostro ecuánime del último Uchiha, Sakura-chan repentinamente le pareció a Naruto una imagen pálida, casi fantasmal, carente de toda importancia.

* * *

><p>Sobra decir que Naruto no pudo dormir un mes antes de la ejecución de Sasuke. Estaba demacrado y logró engañar a Tsunade diciéndole que era por la importantísima junta que tendrían con los Kages y señores feudales de los países vecinos.<p>

Sakura no se tragó una palabra.

—Sé que es por Sasuke-kun —le susurró una tarde, en que, contrario a todas las predicciones, Naruto estudiaba un pergamino sobre sellos—. No dejes que te afecte en la toma de posesión.

Naruto asintió, sin despegar los ojos del papel oscurecido.

—No me ignores, Naruto… —la mujer se acercó a él lentamente.

Pero él no pudo soportarlo más:

—Lo van a matar, Sakura-chan —la interrumpió, casi entre sollozos— lo vamos a matar… ¡Konoha lo va matar! Igual que a toda su familia…

Sakura lo miró con gesto compungido, sin saber cómo consolarlo.

—Para esto no fue… —Naruto continuó— …no quería traerlo para esto. ¡Yo no quería traerlo de vuelta para que todo terminara así!

Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de quien pronto sería su Hokage. Ella, curtida por los años, ya no sentía la responsabilidad del amor que alguna vez la hizo preocuparse por Sasuke. Su amor la había vuelto más calculadora, más responsable con las personas a su alrededor.

Ya no más Sasuke, por el bien mayor.

Ya no más pasión sobre responsabilidad.

_A veces el mundo es así_, _Naruto-kun_, pensó Sakura. _A veces la vida es cruel._

* * *

><p>La domesticación se había dado hace mucho tiempo. Hace tantas horas, que por culpa del letargo, ya casi ni se acuerda.<p>

Fue en el momento en que Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y con una sonrisa oculta entre las comisuras casi invisibles de sus labios le dijo que quería pelear con él. Entonces supo que todo ahora dependía de Sasuke. Entonces Naruto supo que su permanencia en este mundo era por él, el último niño de esta estirpe maculada que eran los Uchiha.

No tiene conciencia de ello la mayor parte del tiempo, pero a veces su inconsciente se lo achaca. Entonces sueña con él… sueños verdes (como los bosques de Konoha) y sueños rosas (como Sakura; como la eternamente hermosa, ingenua y frágil Sakura).

Entonces sueña con él… y le dice que quiere pelear. Que lo único que desea es que lo acompañe. Y que juntos, sólo Naruto y Sasuke, (como debería ser), peleen y terminen con esto de una vez por todas.

Que terminen con sus vidas de una vez por todas.

Que Sasuke pueda terminar para siempre con esta responsabilidad, que pudiera cortar el lazo y por ende con el peso que representaba haberlo domesticado.

* * *

><p>En el improbable caso de que Gaara hubiera querido a Naruto, el suyo habría sido un amor muy fugaz.<p>

Y muy imposible.

Porque un día Naruto había mirado a su compañero de equipo a los ojos y el mundo habría desaparecido.

—Te quiero, —habría dicho. Y Sasuke no habría respondido—. Aún confío en ti, Sasuke.

—No deberías. Si logro salir de aquí voy a matarlos a todos.

—No es cierto, ¿crees que no sé que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper los sellos de esta celda?

—Si tú me liberas voy a matarlos a todos, —Sasuke lo ojeó con gesto frío y amenazó—: Quiero que la responsabilidad del genocidio caiga sobre ti.

—Yo tengo fe en ti, Sasuke.

Sasuke parecía cada vez más irritado.

—No deberías.

—Pronto seré Hokage…—el rubio siguió—…y haré que te liberen. Te haré mi guardia personal.

Los ojos oscuros del cautivo estaban brillantes de rabia.

—Es la misma historia de siempre, ¿eh?, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca".

El rubio rió con amargura, como lastimado.

—No se trata de eso, Sasuke.

—Se trata de la historia de siempre, _señor Hokage_. Del clan Senjuu teniendo poder sobre mi clan… de ti imponiéndote sobre mí.

—¡No entiendes…!

—Lo entiendo. Se trata del poder y el control que tu sangre, que tu ascendencia, tiene sobre la mía y cómo intento ir contra de la sangre…

—Deberías entender… —Naruto ahora parecía desesperanzado— que por algo fui por ti… y es porque te apreciamos.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar el haberme dejado vivir.

Pero como Naruto es un maestro de la domesticación, Sasuke terminó perdonándolo.

Naruto supo cómo invadir su alma. El muchacho, poco a poco, se metió bajo sus párpados. Se inmiscuyó sin piedad en sus pensamientos y se le enraizó en la piel. Sasuke, hastiado de las cuatro paredes, de los sellos inútiles, del rumor de pasos de personas que invadían su celda (a veces Sakura, otras Karin; de las cuales obviamente prefería a la primera), no podía sino sentir un extraño temblor en el vientre, una ansiedad deliciosa al percibir el chakra del joven Hokage.

—¿Puedes pedirle que no venga más?

Sakura sonrió con un gesto travieso. —No puedo hacer eso, ¿te agobia?

El muchacho no respondió.

—Desde que escucho sus pasos.

—Ya, ya, Sasuke-kun, te hace bien un poco de ruido de vez en cuando, ¿eh?

—No soy un animal de feria.

—Karin-chan es buena persona y te quiere mucho. No creo que sea justo privarla de ti.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. —Te has vuelto muy despiadada.

—Gracias.

* * *

><p>El día después de su toma de protesta, Naruto rompió los sellos de celda.<p>

—Mátame, Sasuke. Pero si te atreves a lastimar a una persona en esta aldea, juro que regresaré de la tumba.

Sasuke viendo el espacio libre, vacío tras la espalda del rubio y fijando su atención en los ojos azules del otro, respondió con calma.

—Es inútil.

Y quebró su serenidad, con unos sollozos que levantaron a todos los durmientes en _Konoha_. Lloró con unos gritos tan desgarradores que Naruto no pudo más que pensar en un animal moribundo.

* * *

><p>Dos noches antes Naruto había tenido sexo con Gaara.<p>

Dos noches antes Gaara le había hecho el amor.

La diferencia fundamental se halla en qué se está dispuesto a mostrar al otro. Uno se desviste el cuerpo y el otro se desviste el alma. En el primer caso se tiene miedo a que se nos descubran bajo la carne y a que nos besen los labios. En el segundo, por el otro lado, lo que más se teme es el rechazo. Pero Naruto nunca ha rechazado a nadie.

—No te puedo a dar lo que quieres de mí.

Sin embargo tampoco habría de entregarse con el mismo desapego que su amigo, que con la gravedad de siempre, habría de palmearle el hombro e intentar convencerlo de que no importaba.

—Nunca te he pedido nada.

Intentar convencerlo de que aún lo más mínimo que pudiera recibir de él era una gran ganancia.

Entonces Naruto se quitaba la chaqueta y los pantalones. Y Gaara se quitaba el miedo, se quitaba la carne, sus frustraciones y el odio. Entonces el otro lo abrazaba como a un hermano. Y el pelirrojo tanteaba con su boca la mejilla del otro, le acercaba los labios a su clavícula y bebía de ella como si fuera un manantial, de esos que desaparecen de Suna cuando muere la temporada de lluvia.

Y Naruto alzaba la cabeza y la apartaba cuando el otro intentaba infructíferamente capturar sus labios. Y su compañero entendía el mensaje; que no habría besos. Porque no había amor. Por eso el otro se terminó de sacar los pantalones y la ropa interior y con vendajes de meses alrededor del abdomen, alzó el culo y gimió de placer. Emitió un sonido fuerte, gutural, masculino, que fue momentáneo y no significó nada. Entonces Gaara, mientras que lo sostenía para penetrarlo, susurró un _te amo_ entre una exhalación trémula, que el otro no escuchó por pensar en aquél que no estaba.

En aquel momento, después de media hora de orgasmos fragmentados, de dolor con su intensidad atenuada por los besos y los lubricantes —porque el verdadero sexo no dura noches enteras, a pesar de las altas expectativas— ambos se tendieron desnudos y sucios, uno al lado del otro, con una sensación de ordinariedad. Con un sentimiento de que todo aquello había sido tan normal, tan casual y mundano, que ni siquiera valía la pena hablar sobre ello.

Gaara en ese momento amó a Naruto tanto, tan tiernamente, que casi no pudo desprenderse de la tristeza que fue dejarlo ir por la mañana. Casi no podía moverse de lo que le hacía sentir el hecho de que Uchiha Sasuke estaría libre y él habría de perder a Naruto para siempre.

Porque esa noche no había sido nada, había carecido de importancia y sentimiento, a pesar del significado que Gaara hubiera deseado conferirle con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>La palabra 'despecho' es demasiado dramática y Gaara no soporta esa clase de dramatismos teatrales.<p>

A pesar del amor que se profesaban, Naruto y Sasuke nunca compartieron más que los besos accidentales de su pubertad.

Es extraño, porque Naruto siempre se murió de ganas de besar a Sasuke en la boca y acariciarle la espalda suavemente. (Abrazarlo como se abrazan a las mujeres). Tomarlo de la cintura y protegerlo, como si fuera suyo y besarle las lágrimas.

Pero habían demasiadas cosas de por medio. Estaba Gaara, Sakura y Konoha. Estaba aparte el deseo de Sasuke por restaurar su clan.

Con todo en contra, una cosa tan sencilla como una caricia amorosa o como una palabra de aliento se vuelve imposible.

—Te quiero Sasuke.

Y él habría de asentir a Sakura, que movía papeles con la mirada perdida.

—Dime, ¿por qué él?

—¿Quién? —el último Uchiha habría de preguntarle con la estigma de la traición a la aldea tatuada en la nuca, escociéndole la piel. Con ese sello horroroso que el mismo Naruto había preparado para él, imposibilitándole la huída. No es que él no supiera que era innecesario, pero para tener al concejo en paz, se había convenido cortarle las alas. Entonces Sasuke, por segunda vez en su vida, era esclavo de un sello que le incapacitaba.

—Naruto.

Después de que uno lo ha perdido todo, hasta la pertenencia, hasta la identidad, ¿qué cosa queda?

—No lo sé, —respondió con inusitada franqueza—. No sé.

—¿Lo amas? —inquirió Sakura nuevamente—. ¿Eres aún capaz de amar?

Y Sasuke suspiraba nuevamente:

—No sé.

(Sakura siempre lo tuvo claro. Muchísimo más claro que sus compañeros).

* * *

><p>Así que, digamos, la domesticación es una cosa compleja.<p>

—Eres el último.

—¿De los Uzumaki? —Naruto suspiró—. En teoría, sí, lo soy. Cuando Nagato murió quedé solo yo.

—¿No te da tristeza?

—Un poco —confesó—. Pero como tú me dijiste, desde el principio estuve solo. La conciencia de que estaba solo… llegó después. De todas maneras no soy _Uzumaki_, soy _Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto, _y yo creo que me bautizaron _Uzumaki _porque no querían que el clan muriera del todo... cosa cruel para un niño. Cargar con un apellido importante es duro… pero tú me puedes contar mejor de eso, Sasuke.

—¿No quieres ver renacer tu clan?

—¿Mi clan? Bueno… no lo sé. De los _Uzumaki_ no queda nada más que el recuerdo. Ni siquiera manejo bien todos los sellos que están en la oficina de _obaachan_, que supuestamente son de mi clan. ¡Pero tú tienes una tradición muy larga, muy honorable y entiendo tu postura, _dattebayo_!

Sasuke, sentado en una de las sillas de la oficina del Hokage miró por la ventana.

_Ya no hay nada que perder._

—¿Y si a partir de ahora recomienzo?

Naruto, que se encontraba revisando, como siempre, hojas de pergamino que habría de firmar, alejó su vista momentáneamente de la burocracia.

—¿Cómo?

Sasuke parecía pensativo.

—Como si no me debiera a nada.

Naruto, perceptivo como siempre, concluyó:

—Eres demasiado orgulloso para matarte.

—Sí —asintió Sasuke—. Quizás tienes razón.

O quizás Sasuke ya había pagado el precio de la domesticación.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mi vida es monótona. Cazo gallinas, los hombres me cazan. Todas las gallinas se parecen y todos los hombres se parecen. Me aburro, pues, un poco. Pero, si me domesticas, mi vida se llenará de sol. Conoceré un ruido de pasos que será diferente de todos los otros. Los otros pasos me hacen esconder bajo la tierra. El tuyo me llamará fuera de la madriguera, como una música. Y además, ¡mira! ¿Ves allá los campos de trigo?. Yo no como pan. Para mí el trigo es inútil. Los campos de trigo no me recuerdan nada. ¡Es bien triste! Pero tú tienes cabellos color de oro. Cuando me hayas domesticado, ¡será maravilloso! El trigo dorado será un recuerdo de ti. Y amaré el ruido del viento en el trigo…"<em>

Le petit prince, chapitre XXI.

* * *

><p>Lol sí, malo, malo, malo.<p> 


End file.
